Audiocassette adapters for coupling audio outputs of cellular telephones and MP3 players to audio systems via audiocassette players are known generally.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,850 entitled “Live Voice Device For Cellular Phones Particularly Operable In Combination With Radio Receiver Apparatus in Motor Vehicles”, for example, discloses a dummy cassette adapter having an audio input coupled, via an amplifier circuit, to a magnetic transducer in the adapter that communicates audio signals from the cellular telephone to a cassette tape player head in a vehicle audio system. The cassette adapter includes a remote microphone for use with the cellular telephone. See also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,091,672 entitled “Adapter For Coupling Audio Signals To Front-Loading Or Side-Loading Cassette Playback Decks, And Method For Using Same”, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,897 entitled “Cassette Adapter For Playback Device, Such As A Compact Disk Player”.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the present disclosure will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description with the accompanying drawings described below.